This proposal is for a Synapt ion mobility mass spectrometer and will be used for the characterization of therapeutics. The instrument is also used to characterize the effect of therapeutics on cellular processes and cell-to cell communication. This equipment will be used to train the future generation of Doctors of Pharmacy and PhD students engaged in drug development. Finally, the Synapt ion mobility mass spectrometer enables the discovery of the next generation therapeutics and therapeutic targets. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This proposal is requesting funds for a mass spectrometry instrument that is to be used to uncover targets of disease and the discovery and characterization of novel therapeutics.